


Poznajmy się

by kassica15



Series: Komisze [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, amity trying be a good girlfriend, both are good girlfriend, comission, luz trying be a good girlfriend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Amity i Luz próbują zrozumieć działanie swojej relacji. Można stwierdzić różne rzeczy, ale  zdecydowanie bardzo zależy im by było jak najlepiej.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Komisze [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989655
Kudos: 7





	Poznajmy się

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capawcinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capawcinno/gifts).



> Kolejny comish, dla mojego przyjaciela! Napisałam go w tamtym roku, ale nie mogłam się zebrać na sprawdzenie go i wrzucenie. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam, bo sprawdzałam to tylko ja!

Luz zasłoniła okno, po wypchnięciu z niego Hooty’ego, zamknęła wszystkie drzwi, robiąc specjalnie trzy kółka, by upewnić się, że nie ma opcji, aby ktokolwiek mógł im przeszkodzić. Tym razem to ona była bardziej przejęta niż młoda czarownica, siedząca w kucki na środku jej pokoju. Były to jednak tylko pozory, bo wystarczyło spojrzeć na twarz Amity, by wiedzieć, że ona wcale nie czuje się lepiej. Szkarłat zalewał jej nie tylko policzki, ale praktycznie całą twarz i szyję.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy zgodziła się, żeby zrobiły coś więcej poza trzymaniem się za ręce i choć obie bardzo tego chciały, to żadna z nich nie wiedziała jak się do tego zabrać. Owl House było pod tym względem najbezpieczniejsze, nie licząc ciekawości Hooty’ego, którego intrygowało co dzieje się z jego ulubionymi “siostrami”.

— Więc… na serio tego chcesz? — spytała niepewnie Luz, nim usiadła na poduszce przed Amity. Wiedźma wzięła głęboki wdech, nim powoli pokiwała głową.

— Przepraszam, nigdy tego nie robiłam ja… nie bardzo wiem co z tym zrobić… — przyznała cicho, głosem, który kompletnie nie pasował do jej codziennej pewności siebie. Jeśli chodziło o uczucia i związki, plątała się i gubiła, jak na rozkojarzoną nastolatkę przystało. Na szczęście Luz albo nie dostrzegała, albo uważała to za urocze. Jednak wciąż częściej tego nie zauważała.

— Nie szkodzi! Ja również nie mam zielonego pojęcia — powiedziała beztrosko Luz, licząc, że to uspokoi jej partnerkę.

Musiała przyznać, że w żadnej z książek czy fanfików, które tak lubiła czytać, nigdzie nie było konkretnie powiedziane co robić, w następnym stopniu. Wszelkie motylki w brzuchu, rumieńce, chichoty, wspólną walkę ze złem, taniec i inne sygnały podobania się obie już zaliczyły. Jednak przejść dalej? Postacie po prostu… to robiły, w zależności od umiejętności autora. Luz usiadła wygodniej, nie wiedząc, czy to jest moment, by rzucić jakiś kreatywny erotyczny tekst, mający sprawić, że Amity zapłonie żywym ogniem… albo pęknie ze śmiechu.

— Ja… może zaczniemy od trzymania się za dłonie? To przecież znamy. — Amity poprawiła kosmyk, który non stop wymykał się zza jej ucha, aby ocierać się o policzek. Wzięła głęboki wdech, nim złapała za dłonie Luz. Siedziały tak przez moment, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, jakby to miało zmienić wszystko w ich historii i otoczeniu. Nie stało się tak jednak, a to trzymanie nie różniło się specjalnie od tego, które robiły na co dzień.

— Lubię trzymać cię za dłonie, wiesz Amity? Są wyjątkowo miękkie i takie… takie drobne… — zaczęła Luz, delikatnie masując kciukami ich wierzch. Amity, w dalszym ciągu była zawstydzona, ale tym razem przyglądała się jej z zaciekawieniem.

— Twoje są za to strasznie wielkie i szorstkie. Ale… lubię, gdy mnie nimi dotykasz. Czuję się wtedy bezpiecznie, szczególnie gdy mam kontakt również z twoimi umięśnionymi ramionami i… — widząc zaskoczoną i rozdziawioną twarz Luz, wzruszyła ramionami — No co? Uważam, że jesteś wyjątkowo ładna w każdej kwestii i… ja po prostu… ugh, pocałuj mnie Noceda i tyle! — dodała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, ale jej dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na dłoniach Luz.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, puściła jej dłonie i położyła je po bokach twarzy Amity. Czuła, jak ogromne ciepło wyzwala się z dziewczyny siedzącej naprzeciwko niej. Zdawało jej się, że wprost słyszy jak wali jej serce. Patrzyła chwilę na przejętą wiedźmę z zaciśniętymi oczami, gdy Luz w końcu zlitowała się i pocałowała ją w czubek czoła.

Amity otworzyła jedno oko, próbując się zorientować, co się zadziało, ale gdy dostrzegła jak bezczelnie dziewczyna, uniknęła normalnego pocałunku, jej drobne brwi zmarszczyły się, razem z nosem.

— Oszukujesz! Nie takie całowanie! — zirytowana wyrwała się z jej uścisku. Luz uniosła swoje dłonie po bokach głowy, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie.

— Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Blight, czyżbyś wiedziała coś, o czym nie wiem ja? — spytała, siląc się na odpowiedni ton, ale nie udało jej się wygrać. Amity parsknęła zirytowana.

— Chodzi mi o to, byś mnie pocałowała odpowiednio! O… o tak! — I nie czekając na odpowiedź, złożyła na ustach Luz szybki pocałunek. Zorientowała się o zastawionej na siebie pułapce w momencie, gdy dłonie zamknęły się wokół niej, unieruchamiając ją. Amity jednak nie próbowała się wyrwać, w dalszym ciągu domagając się uwagi ze strony swojej partnerki.

Z szybkiego pokazowego pocałunku, zdołały przejść do delikatniejszego muskania wark. Luz delikatnie rozchyliła wargi, przesuwając czubkiem języka po ustach Amity, ale w tym momencie ta się odsunęła. Luz czując sygnał, pozwoliła jej na to.

— Przepraszam, Luz, po prostu… nie czuję się…

— Nie, spokojnie, Amity! Jeśli nie masz ochoty, to nie musisz się tłumaczyć, okej. O to chodzi, byśmy nauczyły się, co nam się podoba, a co… — Amity znów pochyliła się, składając pocałunek na policzku Luz, po czym wtuliła twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi.

— Absolutnie cię kocham, wiesz? — mruknęła, a dotyk jej ciepłego oddechu sprawił, że Luz wręcz podskoczyła, starając się ukryć, że ma tam łaskotki. Niestety, nie zdołała uciec przed wargami Amity, która zaczęła składać pocałunki na wrażliwej skórze. Drżąc z ekscytacji i powstrzymywanego śmiechu, Luz w końcu odepchnęła od siebie Amity, kiedy już obie leżały na ziemi.

— Przestań! To łaskocze, ty potworze! — otarła łezkę, która zakręciła się w kąciku jej oka, nim w końcu zasłoniła szyję dłonią. Wzięła głęboki wdech, nim spojrzała na nią łagodnie.

Leżały obok siebie normując oddech. Amity przyglądała się sufitowi, zastanawiając się czy Luz czuje dokładnie to samo. Szorstka dłoń odnalazła jej i wiedźma spojrzała wprost w błyszczące brązowe oczy Luz. W tym momencie jej źrenice były rozszerzone z podniecenia, a w połączeniu z uśmiechem partnerki… W tym momencie Amity poczuła się tak, jakby została jej całym świat. I Boże, jak ona to kochała.

Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny, podnosząc się na łokciu, nim powoli przekręciła się na brzuch.

— Więc… idziemy dalej? — spytała niewinnie, a Luz roześmiała się, nim znów przysunęła się bliżej niej, całując ją w policzek. Po chwili znów ich usta się zetknęły, a dłoń Luz znalazła się na jej plecach, gdy stabilizowała swoją pozycję.

Tym razem był to powolny i czuły pocałunek, który zakończył się potarciem przez nie nosów. Nie wiedziała skąd, pojawił się pomysł na tę pieszczotę, ale był wspaniały, jak wszystko, co dotyczyło Luz. Gdyby miała ją do czegoś porównywać, to do słonego karmelu, który wręcz od siebie uzależniał. W tym wypadku Amity nie zamierzała pozwolić sobie na odstawienie.

Naparła mocniej na Luz, przewracając ją na plecy, ale nim przeszła dalej, poczuła dłoń, która powstrzymała ją przed wspięciem się na partnerkę.

— Ej, ej, ej! Spokojnie, dragonbojko, nie musimy się aż tak spieszyć! — Sprzeciw na moment zaskoczył Amity, a nawet poczuła iskierkę złości, że ta ją blokuje, kiedy szło tak dobrze. Na szczęście w porę się uspokoiła, że przecież nie tylko ona może mieć momentami opory przed niektórymi rzeczami.

Luz podniosła się do siadu, otrzepując się z pyłków, których pomieszczenie było pełne.

— Wybacz Amity, trochę… za szybko. — wiedźma znów poczuła, jak uszy zaczynają jej się czerwienić, ale skinęła głową. No tak, żadna z nich nie spodziewała się, że to Amity weźmie się za prowadzenie, bo mimo entuzjastycznej zgody, często kryła się za tym jej obawa, którą starała się ukryć. Zdecydowanie musiały jeszcze popracować nad wieloma rzeczami.

Amity również wróciła do pozycji siedzącej, nim przetarła potylicę, co przypomniało jej o jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

— Luz, mam pytanie ja… mogłabym poczesać twoje włosy? Właśnie w ramach… bo zawsze chciałam, wiem, to brzmi głupio, ale…

— Jasne! — przerwała jej wyjaśnienia Luz, natychmiast pełznąc w stronę plecaka i ukrytej w niej szczotki. — Moja mama często czesała mi włosy, to… myślę, że jeśli ty to zrobisz, to będzie też miłe. — podała jej szczotkę, nim zaczęła gramolić się, aby odpowiednio się usadzić.

Skończyło się tym, że Amity usiadła w fotelu, a Luz przy jej nogach, pozwalając, by zęby szczotki powoli rozczesywały drobne kosmyki. Nie było tu wiele do czesania, włosy Luz nigdy nie były jakieś specjalnie długie, nie było co liczyć na zwykłego kucyka, a co dopiero np. warkocz. Mimo to czarownica zachwycała się, jak delikatne są włosy jej partnerki. Miękkie i grube, czasami starała się sobie wyobrazić ją w dłuższych, ale chyba nie potrafiła.

Niewiele więc trzeba było czasu, by czesanie przerodziło się w po prostu masowanie głowy, które pasowało im obu.

— Masz wyjątkowo ładne włosy, Luz — stwierdziła cicho Amity, przeczesując je palcami, patrząc, jak się stroszą pod nimi. Noceda uśmiechnęła się szeroko, z zamkniętymi oczami, czarownica mogła to dostrzec dzięki stojącemu obok lustru, które dawało jej możliwość zobaczenia ich obu.

— Dzięki! Też będziesz chciała taki masaż? To serio jest bardzo przyjemne. — Amity na moment zastygła, gdy wspomnienie uderzyło w jej pamięć, wyrywając ją ze swojej czynności. Luz przestała się uśmiechać, otworzyła jedno oko, przekręcając głowę tak, aby móc ją dostrzec. — Amity?

— Wolałabym nie. Wiesz, moja mama… wiesz, że bardzo nie lubi moich włosów, za ich kolor i to, że są dużo słabsze od włosów Emiry i Edrica. Zawsze strasznie je szarpała, gdy musiała je czesać i… chyba wolałabym, aby nikt ich nie dotykał. — Nie lubiła o tym mówić, ale ciepła dłoń Luz zaraz znalazła się na jej ręce. Brązowe oczy spojrzały na nią z tak obcym, pełnym miłości współczuciem. Wiedziała, jak bardzo Luz chciała, żeby Amity miała lepszą matkę, ale niestety nie wszystko dało się obejść. — Nie patrz się tak na mnie, Luz! Wyglądasz jak smutna wydra.

— … ale z mroczną stroną, nie zapominaj o tym Blight — przypomniała jej. — Czas na wspierający przytulas! — dodała też, szybko podnosząc się i obejmując partnerkę i zwalając ją na poduszki. Amity na moment krzyknęła, po czym znów roześmiała się, wtulając się w swoją mroczną wydrę. Przez chwilę turlały się na łóżku, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednio wygodnej pozycji dla nich obu.

Gdy jednak w końcu im się udało, leżały po raz kolejny łapiąc oddech.

— To zdecydowanie nie przypomina wątków romantycznych w Azurze. — przyznała cicho Amity, przyglądając się twarzy Luz.

— Dlatego nasz wątek romantyczny jest dużo lepszy niż jej kanoniczny. — zapewniła ją z pełnym przekonaniem wiedźma glifów. Amity po raz kolejny pocałowała ją w policzek.

— Nikt nie ma tak dobrego wątku romantycznego, jak my. W końcu, kto inny miałby wydrę z mroczną stroną za partnera.

— Dokładnie! — Luz ożywiła się, czując przypływ ciepła, że Amity podłapała jej własne określenie. Zawsze odczuwała dumę, gdy tak się działo.


End file.
